Fallen Kingdoms
by TheDart
Summary: It's been two years. I thought I was alone for two years. All I thought I had to do was kill them. To get revenge. If only it was that simple. All I wanted was revenge, not another war. O.C.s closed.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of burning flesh.

Some people may freak out, roll around in the mud, thinking it was them. But I know better. I know that it's simply the Zombies and Skeletons, burning in the daylight, not lucky enough to get back under ground. I know that Creepers and Endermen will be leaving, waiting to stalk me another day.

But they are the least of my worries.

The mobs leave at sunrise, but _they _hunt no matter the time of day. I looked at my makeshift shelter. It was small, just big enough for my bed, a chest, and a torch, and dug into the ground, the only way out being up. This helped keep me hidden. And stealth is the difference between life and death. I looked down, I was still wearing my usual outfit, Combat boots, Jungle camo pants, and a black t-shirt. I checked my MKII Gold-Tech Watch. High tech stuff back when it was possible to have the luxury to relax. I looked at the date.

2 years.

Had it really been two years? Two years since I failed my job? He would say that it wasn't my fault, that it was the whole army's fault.

That it was his fault.

But I lead him into that trap. I don't know how they rigged the portal, but they did, and I should've seen it coming. With his death, and the death my closest friends, The Kingdom fell. It's only a matter of time before the others do too. They probably have for all I know. And it's up to me to...

"He has to be around here somewhere." One tango, probably talking to a second.

"How do you know! He's been on the run for TWO YEARS! No one can find him! He probably died of starvation or something. We should just head back to the base again." There's the second of 'em. I grabbed my short swords, golden with emerald edges, custom made. Perfect for taking out whoever, or whatever, I wanted to take out.

"Shut it you two." Another one? This isn't a regular scout patrol. Two or more is usually a strike party. "We have some solid evidence that there is a survivor in the woods. Whether it's Him or not, we don't know, but it's someone, that much we know. If we didn't , Command wouldn't have sent five of their best knights after this Birch Tree." Five knights. Swords and shields. Easy. I prepared to open my concealed trap door, waiting to hear their footsteps leave.

"Fine, let's continue searching then. I want to get this over with." Perfect. They started to walk away, and I started to strike. I jumped out, slicing one in half the long way before they could say anything. I cut another's head of before they could react. Two down, three left. One screamed and charged me. He swung for my head, but I dodged it a impaled him through the chest, and used my momentum to kick another ones shield. He stumbled back, and I swung, parried my left blow, before blocking my right one with his shield. I ducked his oncoming blow before kicking his feet out from under him. I stood up and stabbed his heart. Four dead.

Wait, four?

I turned around to-

Pain. My left arm burst into pain. It was bleeding. Man, I wish I knew how to brew, because I could use a healing potion.

"You may be able to take out a few grunts, but lets see how you do against a Captain."

"Same as always" I say, slightly raspy, as I hadn't talked in months. "I win."

"You already lost. You lost two years ago! I know you live under a rock, but this is just ridiculous."

I lunged, he parried. He swung, I dodged. Swing. Block. Parry. Dodge. Swing again. It went on like this for a few minutes, before i got to roll and got behind him. I kicked his back and he fell over.

"Why not show mercy a worthy opponent?"

"Because you showed no mercy two years ago"

"But wait-" He said no more as ink stained my blade.

**So, what did ya' think? If you can't tell, this is a Team Crafted Fic. I hope you all enjoyed reading it! **

**Oh, by the way I need some O.C.s. Here's the form.**

**Name (Please avoid spelling and ThIs cRaP)-**

**Gender-**

**Preferred weapon (Axe. sword, potions, etc.)-**

**Brief clothing description-**

**Brief attitude description-**

**PM me the application. Just because you submit a O.C. doesn't mean I will use it. And I don't plan on incorporating them for a few chapters, so don't think it'll show next chapter.**

**-Dart, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Dom's POV*

I looked down at the sliced squids, going over the battle in my head. How did they find me? I spent most my time under ground, only coming up when in need of food, and the last time I did that was over a week ago! So either their base is a decent distance away, or...

"Now, who's going to clean this mess up?" I turned to see who spoke, sword drawn, preparing for an attack.

I lowered it after seeing that trademark goatee. "A-AntVenom?" I stuttered.

"The one and only!" He smiled. "Well, at least most of me..." I looked to where he was pointing, and was shocked at what I saw. Or didn't see for that matter. "Yep, lost my left arm during the attack. Barely got away. I've still killed plenty of squids with just my right one, though."

I finally got over my shock and saluted. "Sir, I would be hap-"

"Oh, relax and quit your yapping. There is no Army any more. No chain of command. No recruits, no nothing. Just squids, survivors, and revenge. We're equals now, you understand." It wasn't a question.

"But, you're alive. We could bring back The Army, and defeat the squids!" I knew that sounded ridiculous, but I haven't seen another person in almost a year. When the lost of my battalion got overwhelmed by squids.

"A good Idea, no doubt, but I'm not the crafter I used to be, so finding another General would be a better idea. Heck, maybe you'll find The King." I dared not tell him what I thought about that, better for him to have hope. People fight harder when they have hope. "Anyway, you should get going. There will be more, there always is." He kicked the corpse of a squid. "I remember when they were just straight squids, more annoying than dangerous. Back then, it wasn't about survival, it was more fun and games than anything else for us. None of us took the squids seriously. Then people began to die, and it became a battle. When they became organized, it became a war." We heard some talking in the distance. He looked at me, pulling out his sword. Pure Budder, the strongest form of gold, reserved for Generals. "Go, find other Survivors, I'll hold them off."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you crazy!" I scream-whispered. "They'll kill you! They already cut off your arm. They won't hesitate to cut off your head." At that moment a squid broke through the bushes. He looked at us surprised to see two survivors.

"We got survivors!" He ran at us, soon followed by more squids, there had to be at least ten of them, with more coming.

"They're after me, so you can run or fight, your choice." with that, AntVenom charged the squid platoon. I drew my blades and followed. There was no choice in it. I don't run.

Not anymore.

* * *

*?'s POV*

"Stupid flippin' squids" I murmured as I pulled another one of my arrows from the corpse of a squid knight, only to have the tip break off. "Darn it! Now I'm down to only 5 arrows!"

"Told you to ask the lieutenant for an infinity enchant."

"Shut it Adam." I turned to my friend, who was currently clearing his golden sword of ink. "No one

asked you." He stood up, revealing his outfit that was somehow still intact. He was wearing a red jacket with red drawstrings, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He also wore an iron amulet with pure Budder inside. "How in the world are your clothes still untouched?"

"Your clothes aren't ripped either." I looked down. Sure enough, my red and black plaid t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown hiking boots were still in mint condition, if it weren't for the occasional ink blot, that is.

"Well, that's different." I said, searching to see if any of the squids had an spare arrows.

"How is it different?"

"I'm an archer, I'm behind the lines, out of danger unless there's an enemy archer." I got a spare arrow from a random squid, bringing my grand total to six. "You're a swordsman, you get all close-up and personal with the squids, and their blades."

"I guess I'm just that good. Now come on, we have a mission to accomplish." He started to head south, deeper into squid territory.

"Fine, I still don't know why He picked us." I followed him drawing an arrow, hoping to come across some squid archers.

"Because we're the best." With that, we left, unaware of what was lurking in the shadows.

* * *

**I am so evil. Two cliffhangers in one chapter. It feels good to be one this end of the cliffhanger. I like it.**

**I STILL NEED O.C.s**

**Make people to wield the following:**

**-An Axe (Bacca if possible)**

**-Potions**

**-Jet pack (Yes a flippin' jetpack)**

**-Respiration Helmet (Aqua-assaulters)**

**-Sword and shield (It's my story, I can add things if I want)**

**Look at the previous chapter for the form and directions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:**

**Minecraft belongs to Mojang**

**Youtubers belong to themselves**

**Ray and Adam belong to Raydoeminecraft**

**The Idea of evil Squids belongs to Skydoesminecraft**

* * *

*Dom's POV*

I sat down next to a nearby tree. There had to have been at least forty, no, fifty squids. _Had. _Now they were just more corpses. Archers, knights, paladins, even squid rouges, none of them could come close to defeating me and AntVenom. Even with one arm, he was deadly, and probably had to fight forces this big before. I looked over to him. He was leaning next to a tree, just as exhausted as me. What those Squids lacked in skill, they made up for in sheer numbers. "They must, really want you dead, huh?"

He looked over, catching his breath. "No, they need me alive." I stared at him, confused and intrigued at the same time. _Alive? Usually the point of war is to kill the enemy generals. So why would they want him alive? _"Because of certain tech back in the Palace." Well, he answered one of my questions, but that simply caused several more.

"Wait, what tech? I fought in the Palace that day, and I didn't come across any weird tech. I even went to the underground passages!"

"There is a hidden room, connected to the briefing room. In it there is a control panel, which monitors has the ability to keep track of every member of the United Forces. Soldiers from the Swamps, the Jungle, the North, and the Plains, they all had tracking devices in their weapons, meaning that as long as they held them, we could track them. This was usually only used on the Generals, but it has the ability to track every survivor in the in the Great Alliance."

"Meaning they could track down all the survivors, and kill them off."

"Exactly"

"But why do they need you?"

"Because Jason locked the system when the squids attacked. We all knew the fight would end badly, there was too many of them, and we didn't know what was happening."

I stood up, "Then it's decided, we go to the palace, and destroy the tracker. I can sneak in there myself. I'm a master of stealth, and take out squids from the shadows. I'll destroy the machine, then get out." I turned around, starting to walk towards the City, or, at least I hoped so.

"Just one thing," I suddenly felt cold metal being put on the back of my neck. "Just who, or what, are you?"

* * *

*Ray's POV*

"Ray! Watch your six!" I notched another arrow in my bow, and shot it through the charging squid scout.

"Got him, watch your blind spot." Adam spun around and loped off another paladins head, then blocked an arrow from a squid archer.

"Ray, can you get him?"

"Are you insulting me?" I reached for my quiver and ... nothing. I dodged and rolled towards a tree. "Crap!"

"What is it?" Adam was hunched behind a small hill, waiting for me too hit the squid.

"I'm out of arrows!"

"Crap!"

"I know right!" At that moment, Adam stood up, waving his arms. "What the Nether are you doing,

Adam!"

"Yo, tentacles, what's the matter, can't hit a stationary target?" He dodged another arrow, which landed only five blocks away. "Hah! You missed Octy!"

"I am not an Octo-oh crap ... " Boom, headshot.

"Nice one, Ray." Adam was dusting off his clothes, after finally recovering from nearly dying, twice.

"That wasn't just another small patrol, scanning for survivors, that was a full fledged assault force."

"Well, we are in Squid territory. This was to be expected."

"Not yet, We're still in the middle of the forest, a good distance from any large water source."

"Okay, so they know we're here, didn't do them much good."

"Of course it didn't, we are Mitch's best students. It'll take more than a few squids to defeat students of The Bajan Canadian."

**And that's another chapter done.**

**Sorry for the, I didn't have a lot of access to a computer lately, but I think the chapter still turned out pretty well.**

**FYI OCs are closed. Now you can start telling me what you think of the actual story, it does help me get better!**

**And a quick breakdown of squid classes, no enchants unless specified:**

**Archer**

**Bow**

**Very little armor**

**Paladin**

**Heavy armor**

**Shield**

**Very slow**

**Sword or spear**

**Warrior**

**Medium armor**

**Sword**

**Decent speed**

**Scout**

**Light Armor**

**Sword or knife**

**Very fast**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just happened to have received a laptop, which means more frequent updates! Now to the story!**

* * *

*Adam's POV*

It's been a few days since the last Squid encounter. Ray constantly has an arrow notched in her bow, and my sword is always drawn. We were both wondering the same thing, If they know where we are, why haven't they attacked us yet?

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe they don't know where we are." I turned to Ray, but I didn't reply. She was talking to herself more than me. "Maybe that patrol was on the way to the front, but we simply got in the way."

"Doubt it. First, squids travel faster by water, so they were definitely searching for something, or someone. Second, that party was too big for a patrol group, but also to small to be moving to the front, so they weren't supposed to encounter a large resistance force. They know we're here, they just haven't made a move yet." We continued walking for a about two hours* before we Ray stopped me. "What is-" She put a finger to her mouth, I was to shutup. she pointed to nearby bush, and we snuck in behind it.

"-idn't stand a chance, and I thought they were supposed be the best race of fighters in all the kingdoms!"

"Yeah, we showed those baccas whose boss." Squids, and apparently they're fresh from battle. I gripped my sword, but Ray held me back and mouthed something. Listen. I looked back out. There was at least 25 squids, probably more, with most of them knights, like the two that were just talking. They were camped near a pond, but there was no output, meaning no reinforcements. Another squid, this one with some fancy armor, was coming over.

"Alright you two, I just received our new target. Two Northerners, shouldn't be a problem, but we still need to get going as soon as possible, so rest up, then pack up, we move in the morning."

"Yes sir." The two grunt squids saluted their officer, and me and Ray made our exit.

"Well our job just got a bit harder." I looked over to Ray, expecting a snarky response, but saw her face pale, and her eyes dull. "Ray, don't worry, we'll get them."

"Adam, do remember the objectives." I looked at her, wondering where that question came from.

"Well, yeah. First, sneak into Squid territory. Second, meet up with one of ... Jerome's ... crap" I realized what she meant.

"Yeah, Adam, our backup is dead."

* * *

*Dom's POV*

3 days ago

"So, you're a good guy." AntVenom had long since dropped his sword, and instead was listening to my story.

"Yes, I'm a good guy, not a traitor, and definitely not a squid clone."

"Well, it happened before, so I just wanted to make sure." We laughed. After giving the rough details, I packed up (he stayed on the move) and we headed north. Ant had told me that "If anyone is still free, it would be Mitch. Frozen water combined with the most highly skilled army in The Great Alliance makes The North a death trap for Squids." Well, it made sense, so we moved out. Ant had asked me to recount my tale about a dozen times before just flat out asking questions.

"And the weird swords?" He said, pointing to one of my sheathed Emerald-edged Gold swords.

"Don't know." I shrugged. "They are just as mysterious as I am, I guess" It was true. As interesting as it was, my story doesn't start until about a year before The fall, when I woke up in the middle of the forest, no memory of even the previous night. I joined the Sky Army, and then it happened.

Present Day

"Dom, wake up" I looked up at Ant. He was holding his sword with his one arm. "We start the trek through The North Forest today, and mobs don't burn there, so be on your guard." I got up, put on my black bag, and drew one of my swords.

"How long should this take?"

"Five, six days max, plus the chance to encounter Squids, or survivors."

"The more the merrier."

"For sure" And with that, we entered the forest.

* * *

*?'s POV*

Pain.

Only Pain.

I check to make sure my arm is still there.

There was a saddening lack of fur, but it was still there.

I walked over to the next tree, but fell short, and more mud was mixed with the ink and blood stained in my fur. I couldn't turn over, so I passed out with only one thing on my mind.

Parmesan.

**What's Dom's Story?**

**What will happen to Ray and Adam?**

**Will our heroes ever meet up? (Yes, they are in the same forest.)**

**Who is the poor soldier passed out in the woods?**

**PARMESAN?**

**Find out some of the answers, but not all, in the next installment of Fallen Kingdoms.**

**Dart out.**


End file.
